Volume 4
Mikagura School Suite 4 (ミカグラ学園組曲④) is the fourth manga of the Mikagura School Suite series. It was released on March 27th, 2015 in Japan and adapted most of the chapters from the third novel, albeit with some differences. Summary Music 15 :So much questions about Uguisu Kashiwabara revolved around Eruna, as well as Usamaru and Tonkyun. Usamaru was wondering why Uguisu's profile does not have any pictures or even information except the name and club they were joining in, while Eruna was shocked upon the revelation that there was actually another going-home club member besides Seisa. To answer Eruna's question, Tonkyun explained that the going home club is actually a special 'place' for some unusual students who have powers which were assumed as scary and overwhelming by many and that the members are given special privileges. He also commented that he was actually going to look up Uguisu's fight since they were scheduled to fight against Asuhi in first round. :Eruna also realized that after looking through the bulletin, there were so many faces she had not seen before. However, she did recognize the Hasumi twins as the ones who glared at her when she was going to Shigure's club room, but Tonkyun recognized them as people who came from Mikagura Junior High, same as Asuhi. When Eruna wanted to download their battle videos for references, the videos were locked since they were still on the Rookie Battle Tournament, and it would return to normal once the battle ends. :The three of them, along with Bimii, then enjoyed their stroll and happened to find a painting booth run by the Art Club. Eruna and Usamaru got excited and rushed to said booth, leaving Tonkyun and Bimii behind. Knowing that Kyoma is in the art club, she really wanted him to draw her request but he was nowhere to be found, which made Eruna wonder about him and so she tried asking the other art club members. This shocked the members and they told Eruna that Kyoma rarely participated in this kind of event, but Eruna thought that there's something wrong about it, since the way they answered her was as if they didn't want to talk about him. :On the other place, Kyoma was working on his painting inside his room while recalling his past. Getting irritated over it, he became too frustrated to continue his painting, ripped it, and decided to go outside to change his mood and grab some food. After buying some crepes, he happened to see the face painting booth, a booth which was constructed unbeknown to him, the Art Club president. Having seen that made him feel that he is hated and being used only when he was needed by the other members. He sighed, and decided to go back to his room. Music 16 :Shigure texted Eruna to come into a certain room since he had planned a present for her victory in the first stage of Rookie Battle Tournament. Convinced by the "present" word, Eruna, along with Bimii, quickly came into the said room, only to find Shigure wearing a white tuxedo and singing a congratulatory song with confetti in hand, making Eruna disappointed as she was actually hoping the present would be money or something but that. When Eruna entered the room in the end and ate the cake Shigure had prepared for her, she noticed something suspicious in a big curtain inside the room and heard people's noises from there. She then finally understood that the sounds came from Himi, Asuhi, Yuto, and Sadamatsu, who were fighting over who gets to say the signal for congratulating her. This moved her and she unconsciously hugged Shigure while saying that he understands her most and thanked him for the present, making Shigure cry with joy and Bimii amazed at his reaction. Alas, the plan was not going well since Sadamatsu fell out of the curtain and the surprise was spoiled. Still, this did not ruin the party atmosphere. A little later, Eruna realized that there was also another guest who came to her party, which is Katai, the one she fought against earlier that day. Katai said to Eruna that maybe it's weird for her to be there but Eruna did not mind it and rather thanked her for coming. :When the party was over and everyone had gone to their rooms, only Eruna, Bimii, and Shigure were left to clean up the party mess. Shigure told Eruna that he also invited Seisa and Kyoma but both couldn't make it as Seisa happened to sleep at that time while Kyoma said that he would ruin the party atmosphere if he came. :After finishing with the cleaning, Shigure and Eruna sat beside each other and Eruna asked who the winner of the Rookie Battle Tounament was during his year. Shigure then asked her back, questioning Eruna about her opinion of the winner. Eruna replied by guessing that since she had never seen him in battle, maybe he did a pretty splendid work only to be defeated by Kyoma in the final battle. However, Shigure replied to her words that he wasn't attending Mikagura Academy at that time and so was Kyoma, revealing that they came from the sister school of Mikagura Academy. :Before moving forward to his personal history, Bimii explained a brief history of Mikagura Academy to Eruna, that it was built on a powerspot and allowed students to become in tune with their innate powers and control them with pleasant feelings as the key. However, once students graduate and step out of Mikagura Academy, all of their memories regarding their ability and the school would vanish. :Shigure then started to talk about his past, when he was still attending the sister school of Mikagura, along with Kyoma. They met in a battle and Shigure acknowledged Kyoma as someone who was quite cheerful and liked by many people that time. He also liked to help his friends since he was not in any club. However, one day when Kyoma happened to hear something by chance, it was revealed that people whom he trusted and assumed were his friends were backstabbing him and only taking him for granted because they were trying to wrestle respect back from him, or were frustrated that they could not get his help. Since that incident, Kyoma started secluding himself and scribbling whenever he needed to let his feelings out, and eventually transferred to Mikagura Academy. As for Shigure, since he couldn't adapt well with the school environment until the very end, he also asked to be transferred to Mikagura. Shigure also said that even though sometimes they engage in conversations, Kyoma doesn't talk as friendly as he used to. Music 17 :With Shigure's words ringing in her mind, Eruna became determined to pay a visit to Kyoma, with an art-club member's help since she got lost in her way to Kyoma's club room. She knocked the door hard but Kyoma decided to ignore it. However, upon Eruna mentioning that she brought some milk, he quickly opened the door and asked where the milk was, only for Eruna to nervously answer that she was lying and she was going to go buy some. But Kyoma stopped her as he already had stacks of them inside and let her enter. Eruna was amazed by his room and on top of that, all of the trophies and honorable certificates that he has accumulated. However, Kyoma seems to disagree about them and even said that they are merely garbage. Even after Eruna praised his talent, Kyoma threw a palette to one of his work, making Eruna shocked. Thankfully, the palette stopped before it crashed into the painting and returned to Kyoma, indicating that he was only joking. He also said that it's just a replica since the original one is currently exhibited somewhere in a famous museum. Kyoma then gave her a fruit milk, emotionally moving her and convincing her that Kyoma had prepared it for her. However, Kyoma denied it and said that he prepared it in case some of his club members came to visit him. He then asked Eruna's business for coming here was and Eruna replied that she wanted to be drawn by him, only to be rejected by him since he did not know her well enough and there was no reason for him to draw her. As persistent as Eruna usually does, she said that she would come again to his room. In the middle of this, her computer terminal buzzed and revealed messages from Bimii who was looking for her since her battle would start soon. :After finishing with the battles she had that day, she checked everyone's progress and suddenly got worried upon seeing who Usamaru's opponent was. She quickly hurried to the Music Hall, where Usamaru's battle took place. As soon as she arrived there, she found Usamaru who was already in his dead-end state with Azumi floating above him and mocking him, and Tonkyun who had been watching it, couldn't bear to continue doing so. Eruna tried to cheer Usamaru up but alas, her effort to make Usamaru stand up was futile as Azumi quickly shattered Usamaru's last crystal and claimed her victory. Characters Introduced Music 18 :Usamaru approached Tonkyun and Eruna while saying that he had lost. However, Tonkyun suddenly separated himself from them and said that he need to go practice and asked them to come to his battle tomorrow, making Eruna and Usamaru confused. After parting with both of them, Eruna who was still intrigued by Seisa's words which she heard during the end of Usamaru's battle, asked Bimii to accompany her to Seisa's mansion. :When they arrived at the mansion, Eruna was surprised to find that there was an indoor pool inside the mansion. She looked for Seisa, who was swimming at that time. Amazed by Seisa's figure in a bikini, Eruna couldn't help herself and ignored Seisa's question by borrowing her swimsuit and went swimming with full energy, making Bimii and Seisa astounded. :After finishing with swimming, Seisa asked Eruna once more about the question she would like to ask to her. Eruna then said that she found her in Usamaru's battle and was curious about the words she had said before leaving the arena. Seisa then started to talk about her past, that she was expected by her grandmother to do her best in battle and show all the students that they should use their ability with pleasant feelings as the standard-bearer of students in Mikagura Academy. She also told Eruna about an incident which had happened to her. Although Bimii tried to stop her, Seisa assured Bimii that she believed it's okay to talk about this to Eruna. Eruna, who heard her story and saw the wound in her arm, felt horrified about it. Seisa then went on the reason why she made the going home club and why she sometimes have to inform her grandmother how battles in the Academy went. This made Eruna realize that the reason why Bimii is always accompanying her is because she will be Seisa's substitute as a standard-bearer in Mikagura. :The next day, Eruna and Usamaru went together to an amusement park. Although Eruna was still worried about his condition, Usamaru said that he was okay and that both of them had promised to Tonkyun that they would watch his battle, albeit he was still trembling. Eruna then hoped that Tonkyun will do his best in his battle versus Azumi today. Azumi came first into the battle arena, standing at the top of the ferris wheel clock. Not long after that, Tonkyun finally appeared while riding a panda, making everyone dumbfounded. The signal rang, indicated the start of their battle. Differences from the light novel *When Kyoma found the painting booth, he also spotted Tonkyun and Usamaru in sight. In the manga, he turned his back first without even seeing them. *Music 17 skipped Eruna's morning routine before she goes to Kyoma's club room. *Seisa was present in Usamaru's battle. However, in the manga, she suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the first page of Music 18. *Music 18 skipped Eruna's route to Seisa's mansion and started the story straight after Eruna comes to said mansion. *Since Rina's design is revealed much later after Music 17 was out, she was depicted as brunette girl with the regular school uniform in the manga. *Eruna's girls' talk with Himi and Katai is omitted from the manga. *Bimii's hint about his human form as well as the Ichinomiya Ancestor references in the novel are also omitted. Cover Pages Vol4color.jpg music 15.jpg|Music 15 music 16.png|Music 16 music 17.jpg|Music 17 music 18.jpg|Music 18 V4-altcover.jpg|Special limited edition of fourth manga cover, commemorating the Anime. Mikagura4 animate.jpg|Special limited cover (front and back preview) See also *Volumes and Chapters Category:Manga